Sasukes growth pills
by elibear
Summary: sasuke and sakura have a small problem becoming intamite a REALLY SMALL PROBLEM! S/S N/H K/OC N/T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in any way possible

"Are you sure you want to do this sakura?" sasuke asked "it's okay to wait"

"Yes I'm sure sasuke I love you more than ever and I wanted this more than ever" sakura smiled.

"Okay" sasuke breathed hard nervously but sakura was most nervous with a permanent blush on her face and pulled naruto towards her.

Sasuke started making out with sakura and she removed sasuke's underwear she was already sweating like crap and was very happy sasuke was going along with this, but then as soon sasuke removed her bra, sakura then felt sasuke's bottom part then suddenly stopped kissing him.

"S-Sasuke?" sakura stuttered "is that your…uh?."

"Oh! Uh well… yeah it's my you know…" sasuke embarrassedly whispered

"Is it supposed to be this sma- um never mind I think I need some water be right back." Sakura got up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

"_I knew this would happen! We should have waited for at least another year!"_ sasuke thought_ "curse teenage boy urges!"_

"Sasuke! I have to go, I forgot about the big presentation me, Hinata, and Eli are doing tomorrow at the office."

"Oh okay I'll see you later" sasuke faked grinned "okay" sakura also faked grinned "I love you." Sakura kissed sasuke on his lips "love you too" sasuke kissed her back. "Bye" sakura slipped on her closed and walked out of sasuke's house.

_------------At Sakura's house-----------_

_"Hello?" said a girly tired voice through a cell phone "Eli? It's me sakura help!"_

_"Sakura its 3:am what happened?" eli asked._

_"Well…remember when I said me and sasuke were gonna you know?" Sakura asked_

_"Oh snap yeah! Did you actually do it?" Eli happily jumped._

_"We were so close we were In the zone then I put my hand to sasuke's low part if you know what I mean, then I felt barley nothing!" Sakura yelled._

_"Really?! that's rough girl!" Eli laughed_

_"Yeah, yeah funny!" sakura said sarcastically_

_"Just make sasuke take that stuff called enzyte" Eli explained_

_"What's enzyte?" Sakura asked_

_"Its some pills that are supposed to make boys cow tails grow bigger I saw it on T.V." Eli said._

_"Hmm do they work?" Sakura questioned._

_"I don't know but it's worth a shot" Eli shrugged._

_"Cool I'll buy some tommarow" Sakura smiled_

_"Me and Hinata will come with you too" Eli grinned_

_"Thanks" Sakura giggled_

_"Wonder if the second time you try doing it you won't try tosuck on air!" Eli laughed_

_"You are the sickest girl ever!" Sakura laughed back._

_Then the both hung up the phone and went to sleep cause tomorrow sasuke wont be packing socks in his pants anymore!_


	2. shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in anyway possible

_-------------------Naruto and Kiba's Apartment-------------------------------------------------_

"Sasuke!! No way she left!" kiba laughed "oh man that's pathetic!"

"Shut up sakura had to go to the office with the girls for a presentation!" Sasuke yelled

"Um… Sasuke" naruto sighed "the girls don't work at an office retard!"

"I know I just needed an excuse to say bye to her" Sasuke dropped his head on the table.

"Well Sasuke I hate to say this but after one of my favorite songs, you've officially been chopped and screwed!!" kiba sang

"Yeah thanks guys" Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit kiba

"Ouch! hey pencil penis!!" kiba laughed

"You guys suck!" Sasuke got up to the door

"Whatever at least we got something to suck!" naruto laughed

_----------------------Eli and Hinata's Condo----------------------------------------------------------_

"Right here! Enzyte!!!" Eli pointed at a magazine.

"Is it safe?" Hinata questioned.

"Totally!" Eli smiled "we can get it at Ten Ten's pharmacy down the street!"

"Okay" Sakura sighed "Let's go!"

_------------------Ten Ten's Pharmacy-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Ten Ten!" Sakura waved

"Hey girls! did you want something?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah uh we need…Enzyte" Eli whispered.

"Uh…Enzyte?" TenTen blushed "for who?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

"Sasuke? Wow okay… We don't sell it here but try that weird store across the street they might sell it there.

"Okay thanks anyway Ten" Eli smiled "Oh- before I forget come to the condo tomorrow night we're having a party."

"Okay see ya" TenTen waved

_--------Outside of Pharmacy---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's the store? Eww! A sex shop!!" Eli yelled.

"It cant be that bad" sakura said.

"Uh I'm not sure I wanna go in here" hinata blushed

"Lets just go quickly" Eli flinched.

"Okay" hinata whispered

_---------------------- shop------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Hello lovely ladies" said a bald man with a phone in his hand

"Uh hi" Sakura waved "we need something"

"Well looks like you need to give some one a-"

"HEY! FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOUR GONNA GET THE BEAT DOWN!" Eli yelled.

"Oh honey I don't care as long as your beating me" the man winked

"Eww you wish perv!" Eli punched the man's desk thus breaking it in half which made some customers ran out the store.

"Wait!" Eli yelled looking across to the video section of the store "SHINO?! IS THAT YOU!!"

"Uh…no" shino ran out the store

"Wow…now where was I?" Eli grabbed the man's shirt "We need Enzyte now got it!"

"Okay!! Okay!! Just don't kill me please!!" the man begged.

"Good" Eli smiled cutely "Now how much?"

"Free for you hot- I mean nice goddess" the man corrected himself.

"Good.. Thanks!" Eli giggled "Bye thank you!"

"Okay come again" the man choked.

"Oh wait! Before I forget! Is this prescription?" Sakura asked.

"No no prescription needed madam" the man nervously backed up.

"Okay bye!" Eli sweetly smiled.

"Okay just go who knew such pretty faces could kill" the man sweat dropped

_------------------------------------------Outside--------------------------------------------------------_

"Hm that was easy!" Eli grinned.

"Y-You scared that man half to death" hinata sighed

"So?" Eli shrugged

"What ever are you sure no prescription is needed?" hinata asked

"Yeah positive" Eli smiled.

"Okay so sakura when will you try this with Sasuke?" Eli asked

"I don't know" sakura shrugged

"Try it at the party!" Eli suggested.

"For real you want me and Sasuke to do it in your house at your party!?" Sakura questioned

"Why not!" Eli exclaimed "Hinata its your half of the condo are you up to it?" Eli asked.

"Uh well o-okay" hinata said.

"Okay party tomorrow night girls sakura bring the pills and lets do this thang!" Eli yelled.

"Woohoo!" Sakura cheered.

"YAY!!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata Hyuuga yells?" Eli questioned "I've known you all your life and you never even raised your voice!" Eli laughed.

"I probably got exited" hinata blushed.

"Okay girls we are gonna do this!" Sakura yelled.

"1-2-3 break!!" the girls screamed and ran back to eli and Hinata's condo to pick out something to wear for the party.


End file.
